Systems and software that filter content/e-mails are well known. For example, well known fire-walls and proxy servers perform some of these functions in order to protect an internal computer network, such as a corporate intranet, from hackers, malicious viruses and worms. There are also well known systems that permit a firewall/proxy server to filter unauthorized Internet Access so that users do not receive those unwanted e-mail messages. Typically, these systems operate with a server that acts as a gateway to the corporate network. The server typically has some functionality (in software or hardware) that permits the server to perform filtering operations on incoming and outgoing Internet traffic. In some systems, a remote device may perform its own filtering, but it is then more difficult to enforce a corporate-wide acceptable usage policy (AUP) and the device needs additional processing power in order to filter its own resource accesses. Typically, a user of a computer or other device may access resources from a computer network wherein the resources may include e-mail messages, various different files from an FTP or WWW site, a posting from a newsgroup and the like. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system that filters a device's request for access to a resource from a computer network, such as the Internet. Thus, it is desirable to provide Internet filtering and a method that achieves these goals and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.